Fugitoid
The Fugitoid, a.k.a Professor Zayton Honeycutt, is a robot with a human mind who is an ally to the Turtles. Description A brilliant scientist brain, stuck inside a robot body, Fugitoid is the Turtles most trusted ally in space. Once known as Professor Zayton Honeycutt, Fugitoid pilots the Turtle’s around in his space ship that fuses to his cyborg body. Supplying the Turtles with space suits, weapons and his vast knowledge of outer space, Fugitoid helps the Turtles track down the Triceratons to save planet earth from ultimate destruction. History Early life: Professor Zayton Honeycutt is an alien from the planet D'Hoonib, a planet of humanoid scientists (himself included) obsessed with penetrating the highest truths of the universe. Prior to meeting the turtles, He was working on a new form of psionic technology when the Triceratons came looking for him. They tried to force Honeycutt to build them weapons and when he refused they attacked him, destroying everything in sight including his body. To save his life, Honeycutt's robot assistant placed Zayton's brain in its own robot body. A man merged with machine, he was reborn as a cyborg. When the Triceratons found out he was still alive, they deemed him a criminal; A Fugitive Android. Thus he was called the Fugitoid. In spite of his hardships, Professor Honeycutt eventually found friendly allies in the Utroms and Bishop in particular who aid him in his efforts against the Triceratons. [[Annihilation Earth|'Annihilation Earth']]: '''Fugitoid saves the Turtles, April, and Casey from being destroyed by the Black Hole Generator, and offers Mikey and the gang some hot cocoa. '''Beyond the Known Universe: '''Fugitoid uses the Ulixes to travel six months back in time to try and prevent the Triceratons from assembling the Heart of Darkness and starting their invasion. Later, when they land on Varanon, the Turtles, April and Casey explore the planet. He later hastily flees from Lord Dregg in tachyonic warp. '''The Moons of Thalos 3:''' Fugitoid crash lands on the Moon of Thalos 3 along with the gang and meet with a couple Salamandrians. They soon make friends after they help them repair the ship with the Triceraton mine. and fly off to find the Triceratons and save the earth. '''The Weird World Of Wyrm:''' Fugitoid reports to the turtles that they have lost the Triceratons. He later puts the hypercube in a safe until Casey takes it out. And he lays low while Wyrm wreaks havoc in the Ulixes. '''The Outlaw Armaggon!:''' After a small training session with April in using her psychic powers, Professor Honeycutt tells everyone the story of how he became a cyborg and his past with the Triceratons. Soon after, Armaggon attacked the Ulixes and Fugitoid retreated to an abandoned space station that was once used for manufacturing warbots. He soon discovered that the crew that one worked there were disintegrated. After Fugitoid re-initiated the AI known as Overmind, Overmind started fighting Honeycutt for control over his android body, causing him to hit Raphael and then run away. The heroes went after him and when they found him, Honeycutt told them to stay away from him because he is powered by a fusion core which may cause an explosion if he is unstable. After being attacked by warbots created by Overmind, Overmind completely took over Fugitoid's body restarted the robot revolution that began before the old crew shut it down, attempting to eliminate all organic beings in the universe starting with everyone on the space station. He nearly turns the heroes into robots but they are saved by Armaggon on account of Lord Dregg wanting them alive. As Overmind sends more warbots to attack, April uses her psychic powers to reach Professor Honeycutt and free him of Overmind's control, However, Overmind hacks into Fugitoid's ship and attempts to take leave of the space station, but as Donatello gave him the idea to use his fusion core to destroy the station before Overmind could leave. Armaggon tried to prevent them from escaping, but Leonardo told them to leave while he handled Armaggon. Fugitoid readies the ship for take off as Leonardo and Raphael barely make it to the ship, and they all barely escape before the entire space station explodes. Soon afterwards, Professor Honeycutt was pleased to say that the ship's computer has picked up on the Triceraton fleet, and they set course for the Pryvax system. Meanwhile, an angry Armaggon follows them once again. '''Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons:''' Fugitoid tries to track the first piece of the Heart of Darkness before the Triceratons take it. Fugitoid later stops the Turtles from fighting each other. He later guides them through the temple. And manages to kill an entire Triceraton. '''Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind: Fugitoid sends the Turtles in Michelangelo's mind to protect important information about the Heart of Darkness after Bellybomb sends the Neutrinos after Mikey. The Arena of Carnage: Fugitoid is held hostage by the Triceratons, and escapes with the Turtles, April, and Casey The War for Dimension X: Fugitoid guides the Turtles through Dimension X and battles the Kraang and Subprime. Earth's Last Stand: As they approach Earth April senses that the professor has something to tell them. Fugitoid reveals that it was him who created the Black Hole Generator, rather than the Kraang, having been paid a large sum by Kraang Subprime to convert the Heart of Darkness from an energy generator into the doomsday weapon it now was. Because of that, the Fugitoid regretted ever doing that since he only did it for the sake of continuing his research. Leo then confronts him angrily about it, and storms off. The Triceratons attack and as Leo faces them in the Scout Ship, the ship explodes from being fatally damaged, sending Leo into space. Leo groans and his helmet shatters, exposing him to space. He soon faints as the Triceratons blast the Ulixes, sending it towards Mars before they can rescue him. The Fugitoid manages to reboot the ship just before they plummet onto the surface of Mars. They then fly back up and use the tractor beam to retrieve Leo. The Turtles reach Earth, where Fugitoid says they will need to stop the Triceratons while he retrieves the Heart of Darkness. After April senses that he is lying and says that, the Turtles disagree with his plan, saying that the Fugitoid is going with them, forcing the Fugitoid to use a trap door that sends them off the ship. As they fall to Earth, he uses a tractor beam to stop them from hitting the ground. Fugitoid then uses his tractor beam to pick up the Heart of Darkness. Donnie then realizes the Fugitoid's plan: The device can only be destroyed by a combination of dark matter and fusion. The Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core and his ship uses dark matter. The Triceratons fire up the flagship's primary weapon, the Devastator, as Fugitoid states his last words and flies into the Devastator as he and his ship explode, destroying the Triceraton fleet, the Heart of Darkness, and, apparently to the Turtles's dismay, the Fugitoid himself, but somewhere in the rubble of the Triceratons's Mothership, Fugitoid's head is seen reactivating. Appearance Fugitoid is a slim humanoid robot with pearly white metal. His head is an oval shape and consists of 2 orange lights irises and a small mouth made of 3 LED lights. The sides of his head are small lights that blink on their own in patterns. His head is capable of opening up to reveal a pulsing human brain inside. Fugitoid has slim arms that are capable to extend fairly far. Fugitoid's wrists are bulky and contain 3 large fingers on each hand. Fugitoid has a small, scrawny torso with thin legs similar to his arms. His ankles and feet are also bulky as well. Fugitoid is capable of standing on his toes. He is taller than the turtles as well. Powers & Abilities Professor Honeycutt has a superhuman level intellect and often uses it to his advantage. As a super genius inventor, he has created impressive technology such as alien language translators, his own robot body, and his space ship, the Ulixes, which is capable of time travel and tachyonic warping. He also has developed psychic powers through his isolated humanoid brain. Despite Fugitoid's body not intended for violence (or being intended as his own body), it carries incredibly destructive power that makes him very useful in a fight. His robot body is powered by a fusion core, meaning that he can cause a massive explosion if the core becomes unstable. Honeycutt is capable of using the core to create a nuclear blast strong enough to vaporize creatures even as dense and seemingly indestructible as the Triceratons. Another use for the fusion core is to overload corrupted computer systems and AI such as Overmind. His body can plug into other devices allowing his mind to digitally transfer information and even allows him to hack into things such as massive space stations. Fugitoid's hands are capable of telekinesis, and also have moderate blasters installed to defend himself when needed. Production Fugitoid concept artwork.jpg|Artwork of Fugitoid in early concept. Trivia * He is voiced by David Tennant , who is well known for portraying the Tenth Doctor on "Doctor Who". * A "Futur-toid" store can be seen in New York City in various episodes as a reference to the fugitive android. The store's name also appears in the Midtown Ice Rink as a sponsor. Quotes *''"Beep!"'' *''"Hurry! We haven't much time!"'' *''"All questions will be answered in time."'' *''"Seriously. This is my stern face. See it?"'' *"Booyahkasha!" *"You must all stop! Don't make slap you. Do you see this? This is my slaping hand. I'll use it!" *"My friends, I know this journey has been arduous but there's still a chance. If we can destroy the last piece of the Black Hole Generator, at least we can slow the Triceratons down." *(About Magdomar) "It's also the home of Tokka, one of the six Great Cosmic Monsters of the universe. It's an ancient Vorkathian fire beast protecting the final fragment of the Black Hole Generator with its life." Gallery See Fugitoid/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Scientists Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Turtles friends Category:The Turtles Category:Kraang's enemies